Lwie Serce
Lwie Serce '''(ang. '''Lionheart) – dawniej zastępca, należący do Klan Pioruna, za czasów przywódctwa Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Zmarł przez rany odniesione podczas bitwy z Klanem Cienia, a po śmierci trafił do Klanu Gwiazdy. Wygląd Lwie Serce to dużyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 63, barczystyWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona, pulchnyWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona, bladyWyjawione we "Wzroku", strona 183, złoty, pręgowany kocur o zielonych oczachWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 30. Ma gęste, skołtunione futroWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona i grube futro przy szyi, jak grzywa u lwa. Charakter Lwie Serce był jednym z lojalnych wojowników Klanu Pioruna, których poznajemy na początku serii Wojowników. Z początku do Rdzawego był nie za miło nastawiony, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ten polował na terytorium jego Klanu. Później jednak stara się młodego kocurka włączyć w życie w klanie mówiąc mu wszystko o tradycjach i starożytnych klanach. Był dumnym wojownikiem nawet po śmierci. W całym Klanie Pioruna był znany jako starszy, doświadczony wojownik. Historia Lwiątek urodził się w Klanie Pioruna, jako jedyny syn Małego Ucha i Nakrapianego Ogona, wraz ze swoją siostrą Złotką. Po opuszczeniu żłobka został mianowany uczniem, a jego trening poprowadziła Prędka Bryza. Podczas swojego szkolenia, przypadkowo zauważył, jak przywódca jego klanu, Sosnowa Gwiazda odwiedzał domostwo dwunożnych. Postanowił jednak zachować to, co zobaczył w tajemnicy. Jednak, kiedy Sosnowa Gwiazda wyznał mu, że zamierza opuścić klan, aby zostać domowym kotem, Lwia Łapa przekonał przywódcę, aby nie krył się ze swoimi zamiarami i uświadomił swoich pobratymców, co chce zrobić. Sosnowa Gwiazda był dumny z mądrości młodego kota i stwierdził, że po ukończeniu szkolenia powinien przyjąć imię Lwie Serce. Wkrótce później, Lwie Serce związał się z Oszronionym Futrem, a na świat przychodzi czwórka ich kociąt: Jasne Serce, Paprociowe Futro, Ciernisty Pazur i Rozżarzona Skóra. Otrzymał również swojego pierwszego ucznia, Szarą Łapę. W tym samym czasie poprowadził też trening Ognistej Łapy, kiedy młody kot dołączył do Klanu Pioruna. Po śmierci Rudego Ogona został mianowany na jego następce, jednak zmarł niedługo później, z powodu ran odniesionych w bitwie z Klanem Cienia. Fabuła Początek proroctwa ''Ucieczka w dzicz Lwie Serce, jego uczeń, Szara Łapa i przywódca klanu, Błękitna Gwiazda, są na patrolu granicznym w pobliżu Miejsca Dwunożnych. Szara Łapa odchodzi od patrolu i wdaje się w bójkę z kotem o imieniu Rdzawy. Lwie Serce i Błękitna Gwiazda obserwują ich i wychodzą po zakończeniu walki. Lwie Serce jest zły na swojego ucznia, że jest tak blisko Miejsca Dwunożnych, a potem mówi Rdzawemu, że nie wolno mu polować na terytorium Klanu Pioruna i powinien wrócić do swoich Dwunożnych. Jednakże, gdy Błękitna Gwiazda postanawia zaoferować kociakowi miejsce w klanie, Lwie Serce zgadza się z nią i mówi mu, że spotka się z Rdzawym następnego dnia o wschodzie słońca, aby usłyszeć jego decyzję. Lwie Serce jest przekonany, że Rdzawy nie zajmie się ofertą, ale jest zaskoczony, gdy następnego dnia pieszczoch czeka na niego. Wraz z Białą Burzą zaprowadził go do obozu Klanu Pioruna. Jest bardziej przyjazny dla kociaka niż poprzedniego dnia, opowiadając mu wszystko o klanie i Kodeksie wojownika oraz opisując obóz i legowiska. Kiedy Długi Ogon rzuca wyzwanie Rdzawemu, Lwie Serce zachęca go do wykazania się, zamiast wycofania się i pozwolenie innym na wyczucie od niego strachu. Po zabiciu Rudego Ogona podczas bitwy z Klanem Rzeki o Słoneczne Skały, wojownik zostaje mianowany zastępcą w jego miejsce przez przywódczynię. Lwie Serce jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych wojowników Błękitnej Gwiazdy. On, wraz z Tygrysim Pazurem, są mianowani na mentorów Ognistej Łapy. Następnego dnia dwaj wojownicy pokazują uczniowi na terytorium Klanu Pioruna, pokazując także granice. Podczas zgromadzenia rozmawia z Szarą Łapą i Ognistą Łapą o trzech legendarnych Klanach: Klanie Lwa, Klanie Tygrysa i Klanie Lwa, wielkich kotach uważanych za przodków dzisiejszych klanów. Zainteresowany, uczeń Klanu Cienia, Mała Łapa, chociaż nie nazwany, dołącza do rozmowy. Lwie Serce pyta go, ile ma lat, a Mała Łapa wygląda na zdenerwowanego, mówiąc, że ma sześć księżyców. Lwie Serce zauważa, że Mała Łapa jest raczej za mały jak na ucznia, co ma sześć księżyców, a młody uczeń mówi, że jego matka też była mała. Później okazało się, że Mała Łapa został zmuszony do zostania uczniem przez Złamaną Gwiazdę. Lwie Serce jest ciężko ranny, gdy Klan Cienia zaatakował obóz Klanu Pioruna. Opiekuje się nim nakrapiany Liść, ale później umiera z powodu zbyt ciężkich ran. Cały klan ubolewa nad jego śmiercią, a Błękitna Gwiazda jest szczególnie zrozpaczona. Później Bluestar wyznacza Tygrysa na swojego zastępcę. Zginął najodważniejszą śmiercią - umrzeć jak wojownik w bitwie. ''Ogień i lód W drodze na zgromadzenie, Ogniste Serce pamięta swoją pierwszą podróż do Czterech Drzew z Tygrysim Pazurem i Lwim Sercem, i czuje ukłucie smutku, gdy wspomina miłego wojownika. Myśli o tym, jak zginął Lwie Serce w bitwie, a jego miejsce zajął Tygrysi Pazur. Ogniste Serce wspomina, jak podczas swojego pierwszego zgromadzenia Lwie Serce zabrał uczniów na trasę okrężną, przez Wysokie Sosny, obok Słonecznych Skał i wzdłuż granicy Klanu Rzeki. Kiedy Błękitna Gwiazda przypisuje ognistemu Sercu jako ucznia Rozżarzoną Łapę, mówi mu, żeby przekazał jej umiejętności, których nauczył go Tygrysi Pazur i Lwie Serce. Na wzmiankę o byłym zastępcy, Ogniste Serce wyobraża sobie Lwie Serce, patrzącego na niego ze Srebrnej Skóry z ciepłymi, zachęcającymi oczami. Kiedy Szara Pręga staje się mentorem Paprociowej Łapy, Błękitna Gwiazda mówi, że ich utracony przyjaciel Lwie Serce był jego mentorem i ma nadzieję, że przekaże swoją mądrość nowemu uczniowi. Las tajemnic Kiedy Tygrysi Pazur zostaje wygnany z Klanu Pioruna, Ogniste Serce wyjaśnia klanowi, jak ciemny wojownik był zły, gdy Lwie Serce został wybrany przez Błękitna Gwiazdę na zastępcę, ale kiedy Lwie Serce zginął walcząc z Klanem Cienia, Tygrysi Pazur osiągnął swój cel. Czarna godzina Lwie Serce jest jednym z kotów Klanu Gwiazdy, którzy dają Ognistemu Sercu życia przywódcy, podczas jego ceremonii. Jest widziany młody i silny, jego futro lśni bladym ogniem. Daje Ognistemu Sercu pierwsze z jego dziewięciu żyć z darem odwagi, aby mógł go dobrze wykorzystać w obronie Klanu. Nowa Przepowiednia ''Wschód słońca Pojawia się na krótko razem z Błękitna Gwiazdą i Żółtym Kłem w jednym ze snów Liściastej Sadzawki, mówiąc jej, że jej życie wkrótce zmieni się niespodziewanie i że będzie podążać ścieżką, którą niewiele medyków ma przed sobą. Ostrzegają ją również przed mroczną przyszłością poza kontrolą Klanu Gwiazdy. Lwie Serce jest życzliwy dla medyczki, liżąc ją między uszami, jego obecność i zapach nadają jej siły. Nowa Przepowiednia Wzrok Pojawia się w Klanie Gwiazdy wraz z innymi kotami, witającymi Sójczą Łapę i Liściastą Sadzawkę, kiedy przychodzą do Księżycowej Sadzawki. Zaćmienie Widać go na krótki moment, kiedy Sójcza Łapa odwiedza tereny łowieckie Klanu Gwiazdy. Omen Gwiazd Czwarty uczeń Wraz z Błękitna Gwiazdą, Nakrapianym Liściem, Żółtym Kłem i Pierzastym Ogonem pojawia się w prologu, decydując, czy zesłać znak do Gołębiej Łapy, Lwiego Płomienia i Sójczego Pióra, aby powiedzieć im, że Gołębia Łapa jest następną. Podczas gdy Błękitna Gwiazda się z tym nie zgadza, twierdząc, że nie powinni się wtrącać, inni się zgadzają, a Żółty Kieł zsyła uczennicy „omen gwiazd”. Nocne szepty W prologu Lwie Serce omawia bitwę pomiędzy Klanem Cienia i Klanem Pioruna z Błękitną Gwiazdą, Paprotkowym Cieniem, Dębowym Sercem, Błotnistym Pazurem, Mulistym Futrem, Szałwiowym Wąsem i Żółtym Kłem. Znak księżyca Lwie Serce jest widziany z Białą Burzą, Śnieżnym Futrem i Meszką w Klanie Gwiazdy. Dzieli się językami z Białą Burzą. Ostatnia nadzieja Lwie Serce jest jednym z kotów Klanu Gwiazdy, który dołącza do walki z Klanami. Pojawia się, gdy Ognista Gwiazda mówi Szybkiemu Wiatru i Zakurzonej Skórze, by ścigali niektórych wojowników Ciemnego Lasu z powrotem na ich terytoria. Lwie Serce mówi, że on też dołączy, komentując, że od jakiegoś czasu nie ścigał „tego rodzaju zdobyczy”. Super edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Chociaż nienazwany, jest widziany dający Ognistej Gwieździe jedno z jego dziewięciu żyć w jednej z wizji Ćmiego Lotu. Wypowiada niesłyszane słowa nad rudym kocurem, zanim złoty kocur dotyka swoim gwieździstym pyskiem głowy zastępcy. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Lewek i jego siostra, Złotko, urodzili się w Nakrapianemu Ogonowi, cztery księżyce po narodzinach Błękitki i Śnieżynki. Dzieli żłobek z Octem, Różyczką i Słodką. Kiedy Nakrapiany Ogon daje mu i Złotce kilka myszy, gdy Błękitna Łapa czyści żłobek, proponuje zjeść mysz swojej siostry po tym, jak narzeka, że jest zbyt trudna do pogryzienia. Karmicielka mówi mu, żeby poszedł zabrać coś ze stosu zwierzyny, a on chętnie się z tym zgadza. Gdy inne kociaki są zapędzane na zewnątrz, Lewek jest już przed żłobkiem. Kiedy Gęsie Pióro otrzymuje znak futrze nornicy, kociak rzuca mu wyzwanie, mimo że matka kociaka próbuje go powstrzymać ogonem. Ponieważ Pora opadających liści przyniosła wiele zimnych nocy, kiedy Błękitna Łapa wychodzi na zewnątrz, mówi się, że zazdrości mu puszystego, gęstego, złotego futra. W końcu zostaje uczniem Prędkiej Bryzy. Lwia Łapa mówi uczennicy podczas patrolu myśliwskiego, żeby nie była zrzędliwa, a jej siostra Śnieżna Łapa ma dobre pomysły. Opowiada o tym, jak uwielbia śnieżne dni, ku irytacji uczennicy, kiedy mamrocze, że kocha wszystko i zawsze jest wesoły bez względu na wszystko. W pierwszym zgromadzeniu Lwiej Łapy, Błękitna Łapa jest zaskoczona, że uczeń wcale się nie denerwuje. Podczas sesji treningowej z mentorką mówi Błękitnej Łapie, że Lwia Łapa musi nauczyć się myśleć, zanim wpadnie w różne rzeczy. Gdy uczysz się nowej techniki myśliwskiej, Lwia Łapa przekręca się zbyt wcześnie i nie myśli o ruchu. Kiedy się porusza, Błękitna Łapa podziwia siłę swoich mięśni. Później, gdy Błękitna Łapa i Śnieżna Łapa są ścigane przez lisa i płonąca gałąź odstrasza lisa, Nakrapiany Ogon jest wściekła i zmartwiona, gdy widzi Lwią Łapę patrzącego na płonącą gałąź i odgania go od niej. Błękitna Łapa myśli też o uczniu bawiącym się na polanie, gdy zastanawia się, czy walczyć z lisem, czy też uciec do obozu. Lwia Łapa patroluje granicę Klanu Rzeki z Błękitnym Futrem, która jest teraz wojownikiem, i prowokuje koty Klanu Rzeki, ku irytacji Prędkiej Bryzy. Kiedy Błękitne Futro pyta Lwią Łapę o Sosnową Gwiazdę, jest zakłopotany i przerażony i nie odpowiada na pytania wojowniczki. Jest chory z zazdrości, gdy Różana Łapa przechodzi dwie oceny w ciągu wielu dni i narzeka wojowniczce, że stanie się przed nim wojownikiem. Lwia Łapa jest częścią patrolu, który walczy z Klanem Rzeki, gdy próbują zabrać część swojego terytorium, i to on przychodzi z wiadomością do obozu. Gdy Prędka Bryza oczekuje swoich kociaków, Słoneczny Zmierzch przejmuje jego szkolenie. Później Lwia Łapa odkrywa tajemnicę przywódcy pożywiania się u Dwunożnych. Kiedy Sosnowa Gwiazda nakazuje Lwiej Łapie zachować tajemnicę, zgadza się. Później odkrywa, że Sosnowa Gwiazda staje się pieszczochem. Zamiast mówić klanowi, Lwia Łapa trzyma tajemnicę przywódcy. Pomimo wysiłków, by zachować swój sekret, Sosnowa Gwiazda w końcu ujawnia klanowi, że odchodzi, by zostać kotem domowym. Gdy Sosnowa Gwiazda odchodzi, Lwia Łapa pyta klan, czy chcą przywódcę, który nie chce już prowadzić. Kocur mówi uczniowi, by powiedział Słonecznemu Zmierzchowi, że nazwałby go Lwie Serce. Później Lwia Łapa otrzymuje imię wojownika i zostaje Lwim Sercem, jak tego chciał Sosnowa Gwiazda. Tygrysek wyraża podziw do Lwiego Serca. Prosi go, by opowiedział mu wszystko o swoim pierwszym zgromadzeniu gdy był wojownikiem, ale Lwie Serce mówi mu, że będzie spał, kiedy wróci. W dniu, w którym Biała Burza zostaje wojownikiem, Lwie Serce prowadzi patrol myśliwski z Błękitnym Futrem, Drozdową Skórą i Złotym Kwiatem. Jest także częścią patrolu, który mówi Klanowi Rzeki, aby zrezygnował ze Słonecznych Skał. Widać, jak je ze Złotym Kwiatem, Biała Burzą i Błękitnym Futrem świętując odzyskanie Słonecznych Skał bez walki. Lwie Serce był także widziany, gdy dzielił się później z Biała Burzą kawałkiem zdobyczy, podczas ubogiej pory nagich drzew, i ostatnio widziany, jak dzieli się językami z Błękitnym Futrem o zmierzchu. W sekcji mangi na końcu książki, Lwie Serce jest widziany z Biała Burzą przyprowadzającymi Rdzawego do obozu Klanu Pioruna. Kiedy Długi Ogon prowokuje kociaka do walki, Lwie Serce zachęca Rdzawego do tego. Przewodnik po Terenie ''Sekrety Klanów Lwia Łapa jest wymieniony jako uczeń Słonecznej Gwiazdy, mimo że jego mentorem była Prędka Bryza. Lwie Serce pojawia się we śnie i opowiada czytelnikowi o Klanie Gwiazdy, opisując życie pozagrobowe wojowników klanowych, ich związek z żywymi kotami i ich podróż do jeziora. Wskazuje, że Klan Gwiazdy nie może wpływać na życie kotów klanowych; najwięcej, co mogą zrobić, to ostrzec ich w snach. Stwierdza również, że kiedy Ognista Gwiazda stał się przywódcą, widział, że poprowadzi klan przez straszne czasy z odwagą i mądrością. Kodeks Klanów Lwia Łapa pojawia się jako uczeń, pragnący udowodnić przywódcy, Sosnowej Gwieździe, jaki jest z niego dobry łowca. Podąża za przywódcą gniazda Dwunożnych i widzi, jak kocur jest głaskany przez Dwunożnego. Gdy Sosnowa Gwiazda zobaczył Lwią Łapę, szybko wyjaśnia, że szukał pieszczocha, który wkroczył na ich terytorium, i udawał, że jest kotem, gdy pojawił się Dwunożny. Uczeń uwierzył w wymówkę, myśląc, że jego przywódca jest bardzo odważny, by podejść tak blisko Dwunożnego. Sosnowa Gwiazda mówi Lwiej Łapie, aby nie mówił klanowi, a Lwia Łapa zachowuje tajemnicę, mając nadzieję, że otrzyma imię „Lwia Lojalność” lub „Lwia Prawda”. Ale wkrótce potem Klan Rzeki atakuje Klan Pioruna i Lwia Łapa zostaje wysłany, by znaleźć przywódcę. Znów znajduje swojego przywódcę w gnieździe Dwunożnego, a Sosnowa Gwiazda w końcu wyjaśnia, że nie było innego pieszczocha, tylko on. Lwia Łapa początkowo był zdezorientowany, ale w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, co się stało. Uczeń przekonuje Sosnową Gwiazdę, aby powiedział reszcie Klanu Pioruna prawdę: Sosnowa Gwiazda opuszcza klan, by stać się pieszczochem. Przywódca się zgadza i wraca, by powiedzieć o tym klanowi. Gdy Sosnowa Gwiazda odchodzi, zwraca się do ucznia i mówi, że ma dobrego ducha, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, aby otrzymał imię wojownika, powinien powiedzieć Słonecznemu Zmierzchowi, że nazwałby go Lwie Serce. Bitwy Klanów Pojawia się jako uczeń w tej książce, Lwia Łapa, i jest na patrolu z Prędką Bryzą, Słonecznym Zmierzchem i Błękitną Łapą. Podczas konfrontacji z kotami Klanu Cienia, a na czele z Lisim Sercem, Lwia Łapa przestraszył się, zwłaszcza gdy Lisie Serce mu grozi. Gdy jego patrol atakuje, zostaje on zalany strachem i ucieka. W końcu zatrzymuje się przy Wężowym Skałach i wstydzi się, że porzucił swój patrol. Znajduje schronienie w jaskini i próbuje zaplanować, jak przeżyje bez Klanu Pioruna, myśląc, że nie może teraz do nich wrócić. Wkrótce przybywają Prędka Bryza i Błękitna Łapa, szukając go. Początkowo próbuje się przed nimi ukryć, ale obrzydza się, że nie jest w stanie stawić czoła swoim klanowiczom i wychodzi. Pozdrawiają go serdecznie i mówią, że może wrócić do domu. Pyta mentorkę, czy zostanie ukarany, a ona mówi mu, że nie, ale Sosnowa Gwiazda chce z nim porozmawiać. Lwia Łapa odczuwa ulgę i obiecuje sobie, że stanie się lepszym wojownikiem i zrozumie więcej o odwadze. Ostateczny przewodnik Pierwsza wzmianka o nim jest na stronie Sosnowej Gwiazdy, Lwia Łapa jest uczniem, który odkrył, że jego przywódca potajemnie spotyka się z kotem poza terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Zawstydzony odkryciem, Sosnowej Gwiazdy okłamał Lwią Łapę i powiedział, że udaje, żeby nie zostać zaatakowanym podczas pobytu w Miejscu Dwunożnych. Lwie Serce jest obecny na ceremonii przywódcy Jeżynowego Pazura i jest jednym z dziewięciu kotów, które dają kocurowi jedno z jego żyć. Przedstawia się i mówi, że zginął w walce z Klanem Cienia, na długo przed narodzinami Jeżynowego Pazura. Złoty kocur mówi, że widział, jak kocur rośnie, i wierzy, że Jeżynowy Pazur będzie doskonałym przywódcą dla Klanu Pioruna. Życie Lwiego Serca jest dumą za jego klan i radzi zastępcy, aby szanował dziedzictwo tych kotów, które przed nim odeszły. Kiwnął na to głową w stronę Błękitnej Gwiazdy i Ognistej Gwiazdy i nadal mówi, mówiąc, że nowy przywódca ma szansę kształtować przeznaczenie Klanu Pioruna, a Jeżynowy Pazur ma odwagę by prowadzić łapy innych odpowiednią ścieżką. Gdy Lwie Serce daje Jeżynowemu Pazurowi życie, ciemny pręgowany kocur jest wypełniony ciepłą energią, dzięki czemu jego futro staje na końcu ogona. Zastępca wyobraża sobie cały Klan Pioruna wokół siebie i czuje ich wsparcie, a to wzmacnia go. Kocur dziękuje Lwiemu Sercu za jego życie, na które Lwie Serce mówi, że zawsze zaszczytem jest darowaniem innym ich żyć. Krótkie Historie i Sztuki Troska Starszyzny Lwie Serce jest krótko wspomniany przez Pstrokaty Ogon, kiedy komentuje, że zmarł dzień przed wyznaczeniem Ognistego Serca na zastępcę, mówiąc, że jest to niezgodne z kodeksem wojownika. Nowele Wybór Sosnowej Gwiazdy Sosnowa Gwiazda zaczął przestać chodzić do miejsc dwunożnych gdy Lwia Łapa przyłapał go na rozmawianiu z Kubą, kotem domowym. Wtedy, Sosnowa Gwiazda okłamał Lwią Łapę, mówiąc uczniowi, że próbuje się więcej dowiedzieć o kotach domowych. Potem, uczeń przyłapał go ponownie, pytając Sosnową Gwiazdę co on robi. Przynosi informacje, że Klan Rzeki atakuje. Mówi Lwiej Łapie, że nie może przyjść i walczyć. Lwia Łapa zastanawia się, czy kot domowy go zranił, a przywódca wyjaśnia, że nie ma tutaj kota domowego, tylko on. Lwia Łapa jest zdezorientowany tym, co robi jego przywódca. Mówi on, że koty z klanu nie mogą być przyjaciółmi z Dwunożnymi. Sosnowa Gwiazda mówi mu, że nie może być przywódcą Klanu Pioruna, i aby Lwia Łapa poszedł do obozu i powiedział kotom że on zginął. Lwia Łapa gniewa się i jest wściekły, mówi że nie będzie kłamał, i że ujawni prawdę. Sosnowa Gwiazda idzie za nim i mówi mu, że sam to powie. Później, kiedy Sosnowa Gwiazda oznajmia klanowi, że opuszcza klan, Lwia Łapa pyta resztę klanu, czy chcieli by przywódcę, który dalej nie potrafił by ich poprowadzić. Sosnowa Gwiazda dziękuje kocurowi i mówi, by przekazał Słonecznemu Zmierzchowi by ten nazwał go Lwie Serce. Serce Nakrapianego Liścia Lwie Serce jest obserwowany w nocy, strzegąc obozu Piorunów, jego złoty kształt siedzi po drugiej stronie kolcolistów z legowiska. Życzenie Liściastej Sadzawki Kiedy Liściasta Sadzawka śni, przed nią pojawiają się koty Klanu Gwiazdy. Dokładniej to Błękitna Gwiazda, Żółty Kieł i Lwie Serce. Złoty kocur przedstawia się, mówiąc, że był z Błękitną Gwiazdą, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda przybył do lasu. Liściasta Sadzawka mówi, że ma zaszczyt go poznać, ale pyta, co się dzieje. Przywódczyni wyjaśnia, że ma przed sobą mroczną przyszłość, a Lwie Serce dotyka ogonem ramienia młodej medyczki. Jego zapach nosi ze sobą odwagę, a zarazem ukojenie, gdy wyjaśnia, że będą ją wspierać. Błękitna Gwiazda uspokaja medyczkę, że będą z nią na każdym kroku. Pół księżyca później Liściasta Sadzawka zorientował się, co oznaczają trzy koty Klanu Gwiazdy. Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy We śnie do Kruczej Łapy przychodzi Lwie Serce z Błękitną Gwiazdą i Białą Burzą, każdy wojownik chyli głowę z szacunkiem. Lwie Serce patrzy na Kruczą Łapę, mówiąc, że przyszli zrobić to, co powinni zrobić dawno. Oferuje on uczniowi imię wojownika, gdyż zasłużył na nie dzięki swojej lojalności, odwadze i uczciwości wobec każdego kota, którego spotkał. Krucza Łapa grzecznie odmawia, a także odmawia rangi wśród Klanu Gwiazdy, kiedy nadejdzie ten czas. Lwie Serce wyjaśnia, że rozumieją jego decyzję i uspokaja, że jest miejsce dla Kruczej Łapy i Jęczmienia. Mówi Kruczej Łapie, że zawsze jest mile widziany w Klanie Gwiazdy i obiecuje, że znajdzie sposób. Lwie Serce wyciąga szyję, by dotknąć głowy Kruczej Łapie, gdy kocur zasypia. Dług Rudego Ogona Gdy Klan Pioruna przygotowuje się do ataku na Klan Rzeki, Słoneczna Gwiazda rozkazuje Lwiemu Sercu i Złotemu Kwiatu zostać, aby bronili obozu. Rodzeństwo spogląda po sobie rozczarowane, ale skinęli głowami. Później Rudy Ogon mówi Lwiemu Sercu, aby wziął Białą Burzę i Szarą Łapę na patrol łowiecki. Ciekawostki * Vicky niejednokrotnie wypowiadała się, że Lwie Serce mógł być partnerem Oszronionego Futra oraz ojcem jej kociątWyjawione przez Vicky na jej FacebookuWyjawione na Facebooku Vicky, jednak raz stwierdziła, że kocur nigdy nie posiadał własnych młodych, co wzbudziło kontrowersje wśród fanów.Wyjawione na Facebooku Vicky * Vicky stwierdziła, że Małe Ucho mógł być ojcem Lwiego Serca i Złotego Kwiatu.Wyjawione przez Vicky na jej Facebooku ** Wszystkie informacje o jego rodzinie zostają później potwierdzone na oficjalnym drzewie genaologicznym. Ceremonie Ceremonia zastępcy Galeria Bazy postaci Lionheart GK.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Lwie_Serce.png|Wygląd w mandze ''"Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Lionheart.FG-3.png|Wygląd w "Kodeksie Klanów" Przypisy }} cs:Lev de:Löwenherz en:Lionheart es:Corazón de León fi:Leijonamieli fr:Coeur de Lion nl:Leeuwenhart ru:Львиногрив Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Mentorzy